Retail consumers commonly use shopping carts to facilitate the transport of retail products from display shelves to point-of-sale terminals and even to the consumer's vehicle, etc. As such, retail establishments often have a plurality of shopping carts on hand to assist consumers shopping in their stores.
In order to communicate sales information to retail consumers and/or to advertise particular products in retail establishments, signs are provided and, in many circumstances, are integrated into retail product displays on a sales floor of the retail establishment. Signs and labels within retail establishments are continually updated when products are moved within or initially set within stores and/or to merely provide visual variety to consumers. Oftentimes, sign and label changes within retail establishments require any number of items, e.g., tools, fixtures, labels, signs, etc., that must be located in a back room of the retail establishment and transported to the area of the retail establishment where the new sign will be installed or updated.
It is easy for the retail employee to forget or fail to anticipate all the tools and other devices needed to install or update a sign. The lack of planning and/or occurrence of unforeseen circumstances, which may require additional tools or devices, often result in the retail employee having to make multiple trips between the back room and the desired sign area of the retail establishment to install or update a sign. In some instances the mere volume of items needed for a sign install or update, typically requires the retail employee to make multiple trips between the back room and the retail display. Consequently, the time required for installing or updating a sign increases along with the general cost of manpower for installing or updating the sign.